cortexcommandfandomcom-20200223-history
Mods
Mods for Cortex Command: There are a number of different types of mods. To keep them organized they will be sorted into the following 6 groups: Rebuilds, Scenes, Terrain Objects, Factions, Vehicles, Actors and Items. All Mods will be listed on the Mods List under their respective groups with the most recent Builds it works for as well as it's overall rating. Items Items in Cortex Command are anything an actor can hold and carry, this includes Weaponry (long range and short range), Defensive Items (shields), Terrain Tools (e.g. digging and cement tools) and Other tools (e.g. bubble wand, portal gun}. Within this classification, it is a bit difficult place things like diggers, because although they are placed in the third group, they are the basis for the development of short range weapons and many a player has used a digger to remove the head of an unwary AI. The reason the classification is as it is, is to distinguish between purpose. Weaponry -> Combat, Defensive Items -> Defense, Terrain Tools -> Landscaping, Other -> Other. Actors Actors are any of the characters a player or computer can use to accomplish it's goals. Actors can be purchased and switched between during the course of a scene. Standard actors can access the buying menu and can be set up as AI. Vehicles Technically speaking vehicles are also a type of actor since they can be controlled by the player, and can access a similar menu. However the reason for a separate classification is because of purpose. A vehicle is used to transport standard actors in the scene, as well as bringing actors and objects in and out of the scene. Also the game recognizes a difference between vehicles and actors, so we do as well. Vehicles have a slightly different menu, specifically to control the AI (mainly for maneuvering orders, and self-destruction). Although standard vehicles do not have weaponry and vehicles do not have the option of holding weaponry like actors, there have been mods of vehicles with mounted weaponry. Scenes Scenes are what would typically be called a level in other games. A scene can either just be a designed world or also have a goal with events. Scenes can also be more abstract games, for instance the scene Body Ladder. In Body Ladder you kill zombies to create a hill of bodies. The higher you get, the higher your score. Terrain Objects Terrain Objects include buildings, rock formations, doors, barriers, anything that generally is a solid object in the scene, which can be destroyed and cannot be replaced during the game. Factions A Faction is a group of actors that belong together, e.g. Coalition. Although a faction only requires a group of actors it can also include specialized items, vehicles, terrain objects and even scenes. Thus parts of a faction may appear under the other groups but should be labeled with the faction name and original pack name. Often having a whole new faction is more rewarding then any single item, actor and vehicle because of the coherence of the whole set. Rebuilds A rebuild of Cortex Command is when someone creates a completely new game using the cortex command basis. The new game will have different menu screens, goals and design. In essence it is like using Cortex Command as an Engine to then create your game from.